


Sovereign Light Cafe

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Healing, Motorcycles, Past Relationship(s), Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Pearl learns to hold on and let go.
Relationships: Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 15





	Sovereign Light Cafe

The night is perfect as a picture. A cloudless sky filled with stars, the warm, oceanic July breeze that whips past the weathered ‘85 Cafe Racer and its two riders, the glittering lights of a boardwalk ferris wheel, dripping golden and blue and red into the calm Atlantic waters that surround Beach City.

There are moments, Pearl thinks, moments like these that she wishes she could hold still and precious in her mind to return to when she needs them. With her head tucked against Sabina’s back and her arms wrapped snugly around her torso, Pearl watches Beach City come into view; the lighthouse at the crown of the Temple’s head blinks rhythmically against the blue-black sky, ever vigilant. Home.

Sabina’s body is warm. Her leather jacket is perfumed with cigarette smoke and thrift store hand-me-down history and strangely, Pearl does not mind the smell. 

There are moments. Like all the other moments strung out like beads on a necklace over the thousands of years since Pearl’s birth, lightyears away from this tiny East Coast tourist town, but not exactly like the other moments at all. Special, this one. Not special like Rose, or special like anything, really. Just...special. And Pearl holds it close like she holds Sabina as the motorbike cuts a curved slice through the vibrant dark, rounding a corner into the city limits. 

They reach the last stretch of road before the asphalt dissipates into sand and reeds and the bike slows to a halt. The kickstand swoops to prop up the heavy vehicle and Sabina helps her to dismount with a leather gloved hand.

“Here we are,” she says.

They pull lazily together almost like a force of gravity, slowly coming into each other, Pearl’s arms looping around Sabina’s neck and Sabina nuzzling in close to bridge the gap between them.

As their lips meet, Pearl holds the moment close, but not too close, and finds she is okay with letting go.


End file.
